My Choice
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Jika cinta datang dengan sebuah pilihan, maka pilihlah. Bukan dengan keindahan, atau ketertarikan semata. Tapi dengan suatu kepastian, pasti di hatimu, dan pasti untuk hidupmu seorang. FemNaru/ RnR ya / Maaf telat banget update'nya
1. Chapter 1

Uuh~maafkan Yas, author tak berguna ini. Bukannya nerusin fic multichapter yang belum selesai malah buat yang baru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau otak Yas udah maksa nih inspirasi buat cepet-cepet di ketik n di publikasiin.

Buat yang nunggu `Belive me, and come back to me` maaf belum bisa Yas up date, ceritanya udah ada sih, tapi lagi nunggu mood bagus dulu baru deh ntar Yas update.

Terus buat `i`m yours`, niatnya mau buat chapy duanya, eh malah jadinya bikin yang sekarang ini. Hehe. Tapi di tunggu saja ya!

Okeh,,silahkan di baca~

#

#

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance  
><strong>

Main chara : **err…masih di pertimbangkan, FemNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

Summary : **Jika cinta datang dengan sebuah pilihan, maka pilihlah. Bukan dengan keindahan, atau ketertarikan semata. Tapi dengan suatu kepastian, pasti di hatimu, dan pasti untuk hidupmu seorang.**

#

#

**_Enjoy_**

Krriiinng…

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Murid-murid Konoha High School(KHS) mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan dua manusia yang masih ada di dalam kelas XI IPA 1, sedang berkutan dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang sedang mereka bereskan.

Seorang gadis cantik nan manis, memiliki helaian rambut pirang, kulit yang berwarna tan, dan bola mata sebiru langit siang tanpa awan, tak lupa juga tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipinya, Namikaze Naruto, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Dobe? Keningmu sampai berkerut seperti itu."satu lagi manusia yang ada di kelas itu. Adalah seorang bungsu Uchiha yang terpandang di Konoha ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Bola mata dan rambut kelamnya kontras dengan kulit putuh bak porselen itu.

"Aku hanya berfikir, kalau hari ini aku pergi ke rumah sakit, nenek akan menyuruhku menginap tidak ya? Aku jadi malas kalau memikirkan harus menginap."jawab Naruto dengan tetap mengerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa dia benar-benar sedang berfikir keras.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau kabur lagi seperti minggu lalu? Apa perlu aku yang menyeretmu, Namikaze Naruto?"

"H-haha,,kau galak sekali, Teme"Naruto tertawa garing karna aura sadis yang Sasuke keluarkan. Terkadang dia berfikir kenapa dia mau saja berteman dengan Uchiha satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku antar saja."

"Tidak usah `suke, aku bawa motor."

"Kenapa bibi mengijinkanmu menbawa motor, tidak di antar?"raut bingung terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke, dia tidak habis fikir, kenapa ibu dari gadis di depannya ini membiarkan anaknya yang sedang sakit mengendarai kendaraan yang tidak aman itu sendirian.

"Aku yang memaksa, hehe"

"Pantas. Masih perlu ku kawal?"sekali lagi Sasuke memastikan bahwa Naruto mau untuk ia antar.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula bukannya bibi Mikoto memintamu menjemputnya? Pergilah, aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri kok."

"Hn. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telpon aku."

"Baiklah Sasuke-teme ku yang tersayang. Tunggulah telpon dariku."

"Hn. Ayo, sudah hampir gelap"

"Gelap nenekmu, ini masih jam dua siang bodoh"

"Hn"

"Huuh~menyebalkan"

Sasuke dan Naruto berpegangan tangan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sasuke menuju mobil ferari hitamnya dan Naruto menuju motor matic kuningnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Bukan hanya karna mereka satu sekolah setiap tahunnya, tapi juga karna kedua orang tua mereka juga bersahabat sedari mereka remaja. Maka sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kedua keluarga ini seperti bersaudara.

.

Sesampainya di parkiran mereka menaiki kendaraannya masing-masing, melambaikan tangan –Naruto- dan menuju arah yang berlawanan.

"Daah,,Teme."

"Hn"

"Ck,,dasar ayam."

Setelah mengejek Sasuke, Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit Konoha, rumah sakit milik nenek Naruto, Namikaze Tsunade.

.  
>.<p>

Helm kuning, motor kuning, sweter kuning dan rambut kuning. Untungnya kulit dan mata Naruto tidak berwarna kuning juga, ck..kuning holic.

Si maniak kuning melajukan motornya dengan sangat pelan. Entah dia sengaja atau memang sedang tak fokus dengan motornya sendiri. Dan alhasil saat sampai di lampu merah, Naruto bukannya menghentikan laju motornya, dia malah terus jalan dan

Brak..

Bruk..

"Kyaaa..aww..aww.."motor Naruto sukses mencium mobil yang sedang berhenti di depannya karna lampu merah. Ferari putih yang tampak mewah dan tanpa cacat –setidaknya itu sebelum Naruto mengadukannya- itu bergoyang sedikit karna hantaman yang di lakukan Naruto. Jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur di aspal, lututnya berdarah, karna Naruto memalai rok sekolah di atas lutut, dan telapak tangannya mengalami lecet yang tidak kecil. Nasib motor kuning Naruto? Em-hanya bagian depannya yang rusak. Tenang, itu bisa di perbaiki.

"Ittaaiii~sakit sekali."orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekeliling Naruto, ada yang membangunkan(?) motor Naruto yang tergeletak, dan beberapanya membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Dan saat Naruto sedang meratapi rasa sakitnya, seseorang berseru dengan lantang dan terkesan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku, bodoh?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Naruto terpaku melihat orang yang membentaknya seperti itu. Pasalnya tidak ada orang yang akan membentaknya walau dia melakukan kesalahan sekali pun. Terlihat dari balik kaca helmnya, Naruto sudah akan mengeluarkan airmata. Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis bila suara telpon genggamnya tak mengalihkan pikirannya.

Masih dengan kepala yang di tutupi helm dan ekspresi sedih, syok, dan takut Naruto mengambil handphonenya di saku dan menjawab si pemanggil tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon.

"h-hallo..?"sapa Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Sudah sampai rumah sakit?"tanya orang yang menelpon Naruto dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ha-halloh Sasu, a-aku menabrak mobil seseorang, hiks..a-aaku takut `suke."

"APA? Kau dimana sekarang?"tanya Sasuke dengan kepanikan yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

"Aku belum ja-jauh dari sekolah, Teme. Cepat kemari. Hiks,,dia memarahiku."

"Ya..ya..tunggu aku. Kalau orang itu berani macam-macam padamu, aku akan buat perhitungan padanya."

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Kini tinggal Naruto dan dua orang pria yang mengendarai mobil ferari putih itu di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang tadi sempat mengerubuninya kini sudah mulai membubarkan diri satu persatu.

Selain menunggu sasuke dan menenangkan hati –untuk Naruto- kedua pemilik mobil itu pun masih harus meminta ganti rugi pada Naruto dan memberi pelajaran bagi orang yang dengan cerobohnya mengendarai kendaraan bermotor dengan melamun.

"Hah, sudah mengadunya? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang terjadi pada mobilku?"laki-laki yang tadi pertama bicara pun mulai menyuarakan unek-uneknya kembali pada Naruto, sepertinya dia pemilik mobil itu.

"Sudahlah, kasihan dia. Lihat lutunya berdarah."laki-laki ke dua yang berbicara kini berjongkok di depan Naruto yang terduduk karna lututnya mulai terasa makin sakit.

"Hei..mau kami obati dulu?"laki-laki ke dua bertanya pada Naruto, karna khawatir luka yang di dapat Naruto akan infeksi nantinya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, a-aku-"

"Buka helm mu bodoh. Gadis bodoh, tolol pula, kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain kau harus menatap wajah orang itu, bukannya malah bersembunyi."ucap si laki-laki pertama dengan nada yang kelewat sinis.

"Diamlah, dia takut pada kita. Maaf ya nona, bisa kau buka dulu helm mu? Kami tidak akan macam-macam kok."Naruto mengangguk. Perlahan tangannya mulai terangkat untuk menarik helm dari kepalanya. Tapi saat dia menyentuh helm di kepalanya itu, rasa sakit dan perih yang di rasakan telapak tangannya membuat Naruto berhenti untuk menarik helmnya.

"Aww,,sakit~hiks.."untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengaduh karna luka yang di alaminya.

"Mana ku lihat. ya tuhan..berdarah. hei rakun, bisa kau belikan air mineral dan obat merah untuknya? Kalau tidak di obati lukanya bisa infeksi."laki-laki ke dua menyuruh laki-laki pertama membelikan obat luka untuk Naruto.

"cih..jangan harap. Mobilku rusak olehnya. Jadi biarkan saja tubuhnya juga rusak sama seperti mobilku."dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada, juga ucapannya yang sungguh sangat cuek dan sinis, laki-laki pertama itu tetap diam dalam posisi semulanya. Tidak mengindahkan seruan temannya.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali."laki-laki ke dua menggelengkan kepalanya karna tidak habis fikir kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini begitu sadis pada seorang gadis.

" Hei,,nona, bukalah helmmu dulu. Apa perluku bantu?"saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya lagi, seseorang berseru memanggil namanya.

"Naruto."orang yang memanggilnya langsung mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terduduk serta menahan sakit.

"Astaga, kau berdarah. "ucapnya lagi saat melihat darah dari lutut dan telapak tangan Naruto.

"Huuwwaaa,,S-sasuke..hiks..hiks.."Naruto langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke saat laki-laki itu berlutut di depannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo berdiri, kita langsung kerumah sakit."

"Ba-baik,,hiks"Naruto berdiri di bantu oleh Sasuke, setelah berdiri Naruto lantas memegang kepalanya yang di balut helm, bermaksud membuka helmnya karna sudah ada Sasuke, jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu takut pada kedua laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang.

"Mau kemana kau gadis bodoh? Kau har-"perkataan laki-laki pernama terpotong saat melihat sebuah keindahan di balik helm yang menghalangi kepala Naruto sejak tadi. Rambut pirang yang indah, mata biru bak batu safir dan tiga goresan halus di masing-masing kedua pipinya. Di padukan dengan kulit tan eksotis yang sangat mengundang(?) untuk kaum pria.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kalau kau ingin minta ganti rugi, hubungi nomor ini-"Sasuke melemparkan kartu namanya sebagai pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp. "dan maaf atas kelalaian gadis ini."Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala bride style membawanya menuju mobil ferari hitam yang terpakir manis di pinggir jalan.

Setelah Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di samping kursi kemudi, Sasuke juga langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi dan tancap gas ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

Em~mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua laki-laki yang di tinggal oleh SasuNaru barusan.

"Cantik"gumam Gaara saat melihat mobil Sasuke pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Ya,,dia sangat cantik, kenapa tadi kau malah membentak-bentaknya?"timpal Neji dengan sedikit nada sinis.

"Aku hanya bilang dia cantik, bukan berarti aku tertarik padanya, Neji"Gaara berkilat karna tidak mau ke tahuan tertarik pada Naruto.

"Ck, kau bodoh Gaara. Mana kartu nama yang laki-laki itu lemparkan?"Neji mencibir dan mulai sibuk mondar mandir mencari kartu nama yang tadi di lemparkan Sasuke.

"Terserah, aku tak perduli pada Gadis itu."Gaara malah berjalan menuju mobil putihnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. `uuh~aku tak bisa mengakuinya, kalau aku sangat tertarik pada gadis itu. Dia begitu mempesona. Tunggulah aku, kita akan bertemu lagi malaikat pirang-ku`

"Aah ini dia, untung tidak tertiup angin."Neji begitu bahagia bisa menemukan kartu nama Sasuke. "Uchiha? Wah..aku harus berurusan dengan Uchiha rupanya. Menarik."terlihat seringai kompetisi(?) di wajah Neji. Dia benar-benar menginginkan Naruto.

Neji berjalan menuju mobil Gaara. Dan saat dia membuka pintu kemudi, Neji melihat Gaara sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok dan menghelah nafas beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau menghelah nafas seperti itu Gaara? Nanti kebahagiaanmu bisa berkurang lo, dan ini dia kartu namanya. Orang yang tadi membawa `malaikat pirang` ternyata adalah seorang Uchiha. Kita beruntung datang ke kota inikan?"

Gaara hanya melirik Neji sekilas dan melanjutkan acara bersandarnya. Namun pikirannya tertuju pada `malaikat pirang`, setidaknya itulah sebutan Gaara dan Neji untuk Naruto. `Uchiha, mungkin ini akan sulit. Tapi, kita tidak akan tau hasilnya sebelum di cobakan?`batin Gaara optimis.

Dengan itu NejiGaa melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.  
>.<p>

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang tinggal beberapa belokan lagi Sasuke terus saja mengoceh dan memperingatkan Naruto kalau dia tidak boleh lagi mengendarai sepedah motor.

"Apa aku bilang? Kau itu ceroboh dan bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau menabrak mobil di lampu merah. Dan lagi, lihat kondisimu sekarang, penuh luka. Apa kau benar-benar ingin cepat mati Naruto?"

Tidak mendengar protes dari Naruto seperti biasa kala ia di ceramahi, dan tangisannya seperti biasa saat Sasuke memarahinya, akhirnya Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan kedua tangan menekan dada yang terlihat naik turun karna nafas yang memburu. Rambut Naruto berjatuhan di kedua sisi wajahnya, keringat dingin turut menghiasi paras yang menunjukkan ekpresi kesakitan.

"Na-naruto,,a-apa yang terjadi? A-apa rasa sakit itu-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah keburu ambruk. Kepalanya bersandar pada laci depan mobil, tangannya terkulai lemah dan nafasnya makin putud-putus.

Kontan Sasuke langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, Do-dobe, sadarlah. Astaga, dia kambuh. Aku harus cepat-cepat kerumah sakit."

Sasule menyandarkan kembali tubuh lemah Naruto ke jok mobil dan langsung tancap gas menuju tujuan utamanya, Rumah Sakit Konoha. Perasaannya kacau saat ini. Orang yang di sayanginya, bahkan mungkin yang di cintainya walau belum dia yakini sedang dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

"Bertahanlah Dobe, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

**_TBC_**

#

#

Huuwaaa,,Yas seenaknya bikin tbc di situ. gomen, gomen. Dan maaf juga kalo chapy ini kependekan, kan baru prolog#hehe#

em~ada yang bersedia review?  
>Review ya~!<p>

Oh iya sampai lupa, kan pairingnya belum di tentuin, jadi kalo readers mau request pair apa yang readers mau Yas terima kok. Lagian juga Yas masih bingung mau pake pair apa.

Akhir kata

**RnR~**


	2. Chapter 2

H-hallo minna-san~#buru-buru membungkuk

Maafkan aku~~~Yas bener-bener gak punya inspirasi buat fic ini. Chapy ini juga Yas buat setelah seharian PM'an sama **'Nasumichan Uharu' **ngomongin kelanjutan My Choice ini. Dan alhamdullillah akhirnya Yas dapet titik terang walau hanya sedikit. Makasih Nasu-chan~imouto-ku yang cantik

Special thanks buat :

**_AkemyYamato_Wulan-chan_The DeVil's eyes_Miss no login_Nyanmaru_Miko Satsuna_anon(?)_narusaku20_onik-suka-spirel_Uchiha no Luti_xxruuxx_Nasumichan Uharu_shiho Nakahara_Imperiale Nazwa-chan_Nakamura Nezumi_yuchan desu_Ryuu_Dhekyu_Moku-chan_**

Dan maaf ya kalo chapy dua ini kurang memuaskan. Suer deh, mentok…!

Okeh…enjoy~!

#

#

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance_Friendship_Hurt/Comfort(?)**

Main chara : **err…masih di pertimbangin**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo, gender bender, OOC, dll**

#

#

Kelopak mata berwarna tan itu mulai bergerak, mencoba untuk membuka dan menampilkan iris safir yang sejak siang tadi tersembunyi. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Naruto membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan serba putih yang menusuk mata, silau.

Ckleek

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Naruto," Sasuke, orang yang ternyata memasuki ruang rawat Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang masih terlihat lemas di pembaringannya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"Tanya Sasuke kalem, padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu khawatir akan keadaan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Un, aku tidak apa-apa."jawab Naruto dengah suara paraunya. Kondisinya masih lemah akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh tiba-tiba tadi siang.

"Syukurlah. Aku panggilkan Tsunade-san dulu ya."Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia meng-iya-kan pernyataan Sasuke.

…

…

"Yah…kondisimu mulai stabil Naruto. Tapi lain kali kalau bawa kendaraan jangan melamun. Apa kau memang mau menambah daftar penyakitmu?"seorang wanita berusia sekitar limapuluh tahunan berkomentar setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto keseluruhan. Wanita pirang itu berulang kali mendesah setiap melihat tingkah pasiennya yang satu ini.

"Hehe,,tidak nenek."Naruto hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya sebagai tanggapan sindiran dari Dokter Tsunade, Dokter pribadinya yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri.

"Hhaaah~kau ini. Jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi. Jangan mengerjakan sesuatu atau berbuat sesuatu yang menyebabkan jantungmu bereaksi berlebih. Kau harus ingat itu Naruto."

"Siap boss."

"Siap-siap, dasar Dobe."sungut Sasuke menanggapi tingkah childish Naruto. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa cemberut karna hinaan yang di lontarkan sang Uchiha.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kalian semua harus pulang. Naruto butuh istirahat."perintah Dokter Tsunade pada semua orang yang ada di ruang rawat itu. Tsunade menunjuk jam yang ada di dinding yang menunjukkan puluk Sembilan malam.

"Sudah malam. Aku juga harus pulang. Cepat sembuh ya, Naruto."dengan itu, dokter Tsunade pun meninggalkan kamar rawat Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Nenek~"

"Kalian pulang saja. Aku yang akan menemani Naru di sini."tawar Sasuke dan langsung di tanggapi sinis oleh Kushina Uzumaki, Kaa-san Naruto.

"Huh, kesempatan. Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam pada putriku."wanita paruh baya bersurai merah terang yang panjangnya hampir sampai ke mata kaki mengancam Sasuke dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat ke depan hidung mancung sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Kushina?"Tanya Sasuke kalem pada Kushina. Sudah bukan jadi rahasia umun kalau Kushina dan Sasuke itu dua manusia yang tidak bisa akur. Apa kalian ada yang bertanya, kenapa Sasuke dan Kushina tidak bisa akur? Jawabannya adalah karna satu orang. Ya, Naruto.

Kushina adalah orang tua tunggal dari Naruto. Suaminya –Ayah Naruto– Minato Namikaze meninggal dua tahun lalu karna kecelakaan yang menimpanya di perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Dan Naruto yang memang sejak lahir mengalami kelemahan pada jantungnya, mulai menunjukkan ke ganjilan lagi setelah menerima kabar bahwa ayah tercintanya telah tiada.

Naruto adalah orang yang paling Kushina sayangi. Bisa di bilang, Mother complex. Dan Kushina sangat tahu kalau anak dari sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan suka yang berlebih pada Naruto. Sebenarnya, Kushina bukan tidak suka Naruto menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengan Sasuke, tapi, perasaan takut anaknya di sakiti membuat Kushina ketus pada Sasuke yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

Kushina hanya hidup berdua dengan Naruto. Mati-matian Kushina mengelola perusahaan yang di bangun Minato, di bantu sahabatnya dari keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku dan istrinya Mikoto yang tak lain adalah orang tua dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Mikoto sudah mengajaknya menjodohkan kedua anak mereka, tapi bagi Kushina, kebahagiaan Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya. Ia tak ingin memaksa hati anaknya, biarlah nanti Naruto sendiri yang memilih. Walau berat, tapi Kushina pasti akan mendukung seandainya Naruto memang tertarik pada Sasuke si bocah ayam itu.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Kushina sebenarnya adalah seorang model yang berjaya di eranya. Namun, setelah kematian suaminya, ia mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan dunianya sebagai selebritis dan menjalani karirnya sebagai seorang single parent yang mengelola sebuah perusahaan penerbitan.

Bletakk

"Mana sopan santunmu, Uchiha Sasuke?"jitakkan manis dari Mikoto bersarang tepat di ubun-ubun Sasuke, membuat Uchiha bungsu kita mendecih kesal karna Kaasannya membela ibu dari orang yang ia sukai.

"HAHAHAHA…rasakan. Hahaha…"tampaknya Kushina adalah orang yang paling senang melihat Sasuke dianiyaya ibunya. Fugaku yang sejak tadi duduk diam memandangi interaksi keluarganya hanya bisa mengulum senyum. 'Mereka semua memang bodoh'batin Fugaku.

"Ck, aku benci kau."desis Sasuke sembari oniksnya menatap tajam Kushina yang menjadi penyebab Kaasan menjitaknya.

Kushina maju selangkah, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke dan berbisik, "Dan kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan Naru, bocah."seringai kemenangan Kushina tunjukkan di depan Sasuke tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau. Naruto yang duduk paling dekat dengan mereka saja tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah Naru-chan, Kaa-san pulang dulu ya. Kalau anak ayam ini macam-macam hajar saja dia. Okeh?"Kushina mengecup pelan dahi Naruto, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya. 'Aku kalah'batin Sasuke miris.

"Oke Kaa-san~..hati-hati di jalan ya Kaa-san, Bibi, Paman."nasihat Naruto disertai senyum malaikatnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya sayang. Kaa-san pulang dulu ya, 'suke."Mikoto mengacak rambut Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian sebelum menyusul Kushina yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Jaga Naruto baik-baik."setelah mengatakan itu, Fugaku juga ikut angkat kaki dari sana dan menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keheningan kamar.

"Hn."

.

Hening

.

Hanya mereka berdua yang kini tersisa di kamar itu. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di samping ranjang Naruto dan mulai mengamati wajah tan Naruto yang sekarang agak pucat. Naruto sendiri, ia sibuk dengan acara melamunnya. Manik Safir itu memandang kosong ke atas, ke langit-langit kamar.

"Jangan melamun, Dobe."tegur Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke aras Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata pun. Naruto hanya diam, diam sambil terus menatap Sasuke dengan intens dan sorot mata yang mendung(?).

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya Sasuke yang mulai jengah dilihati seperti itu oleh sahabatnya, gadis manis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Maaf, merepotkan."jawab Naruto ngelantur. Naruto kini menunduk, membuat wajah cantiknya tertutup poni pirangnya.

"Hhaaah~Dobe."ejek Sasuke. Geli juga melihat raut wajah Naruto seperti itu. "Kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku memang ingin menemanimu. Lagi pula, akan lebih merepotkan lagi kalau bibi, yang menemanimu. Dia bisa ikutan sakit kalau tidak istirahat cukup."jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan wajah datarnya. Naruto sampai langsung melotot ke arahnya karna tak menyangka Sasuke bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Tapi bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat Naruto melebarkan iris safirnya, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke juga menghawatirkan ibunya yang mungkin akan ikut jatuh sakit bila mengurusinya di rumah sakit, yang lebih membuat Naruto takjub. Walau Sasuke terlihat tidak menyukai ibunya, begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menyayangi Kushina sebagaimana Sasuke menyayangi Kaasannya.

"Terimakasih."ucap Naruto pelan sangat pelan, bahkan Sasuke sampai tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Aku akan menemanimu."Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk tiduran di ranjangnya dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis. "Oyasumi~"Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Naruto dan mulai mengelus kepala bersurai emas itu penuh sayang, menciptakan kenyamanan yang membuat hati Naruto tenang.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."balas Naruto sebelum dirinya terbuai dalam mimpi yang indah.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah polos Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali mengagumi paras cantik Naruto yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih tetap setia mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis, membuat Naruto semakin nyaman dan terlelap. Dan tangan kanannya, Sasuke gunakan untuk menggenggan jemari berwarna tan itu dengan erat, seakan sang pemilik tangan akan kabur bila tautan itu terlepas.

"Sekarang aku yakin, aku mencintaimu, Naru."bisik Sasuke di tengah keheningan malam, dan gelapnya ruangan. Saat ini ia mungkin belum berani mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Naruto, tapi cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan mengikat gadisnya itu, menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

…

…

…

…

"Aku pergi."

"Sasuke~"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ikut~"

"Hhaaah~"

"Ikut 'suke~"

"Aku harus sekolah, sudah terlambat."

"Aku juga harus sekolah, aku juga akan terlambat."

"Hentikan itu Dobe. Kau masih harus istirahat."

"Tidak, aku sehat."

"Kau sakit. dan bibi Kushina juga sebentar lagi ke sini."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Dobe, hentikan."

"Teme~"

"Hentikan."

"Sasu-tem–"

"Berhenti menarik-natik celanaku, bodoh. Kau seperti anak yang terbuang tau. Cepat berdiri."geram. Sejak tadi pagi saat bola mata secerah langit siang tanpa awan itu terlihat, sang pemilik menjadi ribut, berisik, cerewet, dan berakhir seperti sekarang. Bersimpuh di bawah kaki sang bungsu Uchiha sambil lengannya menarik-narik celana seragam sekolah KHS yang Sasuke kenakan hanya untuk meminta satu hal, ingin ikut berangkat kesekolah.

Bukannya Sasuke tega dengan membiarkan Naruto memelas sampai harus menggerayanginya ala-ala iklan 'keju ma, keju ma, keju ma,' di televisi, tapi Sasuke hanya ingin cari aman. Naruto masih sakit, kondisinya belum pulih benar, dan bila ia menyanggupi keinginan si gadis yang ingin berangkat ke sekolah, bisa di pastikan besok akan ada berita di Koran tentang 'Uchiha Sasuke yang Mati di Cekik Model Papan Atas yang Menghilang Dua Tahun lalu'. Membayangkan dirinya di cekik mati oleh Kushina saja sudah membuat nyalinya ciut, apa lagi kalau itu kenyataan?

"Hah? O-oh..hehe….habis kau tidak mau mengajakku juga sih."cengiran itu keluar seraya tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Aaaargh..aku bisa gila. Awas, aku haru berangkat sekarang."Sasuke menarik Naruto agar berdiri dan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh ramping Naruto untuk duduk di atas ranjang rawatnya. Buat Sasuke Naruto itu termaksud ukuran cewe yang kebilang ringan alias tidak berat sama sekali. Dan jangan lupakan kalau pagi-pagi begini Naruto sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke OOC dan pusing di buatnya.

"Waaaaahhh…Sasuke–"

"Diam. Kalau kau bisa duduk diam dan istirahat, nanti aku akan belikan ramen."tawar Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto sudah akan loncat lagi untuk mengejarnya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Naruto. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang saat Sasuke mengucapkan satu nama makanan yang paling ia cinta di dunia ini.

"Hn."Sasuke menyambar tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di lantai akibat tindakan anarkis Naruto tadi. Menggendongnya di punggung dan mulai berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar untuk segera menunaikan kewajibannya, belajar di sekolah.

"Iyaaaiii…Teme baik deh. Ya sudah, cepat berangkat, dan cepat pulang. Aku minta lima porsi."cerocos Naruto kembali sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hn. Aku berangkat."

"Daaahh Teme. Hati-hati di jalan."tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah menutup pintu, bahagia karna melihat gadisnya kembali semangat, berbeda dengan malam tadi, lemas, pucat, dan Sasuke berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto dan akan selalu ada untuknya saat gadis itu membutuhkan pegangan.

…

…

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Naruto jadi sendirian di kamar itu. Bosan dan jenuh adalah hal yang paling tidak di sukai si gadis blonde ini. "Huft…sendiri deh. Membosankan~~~"keluh Naruto. Sedari tadi ia hanya bulak balik, gulang guling di ranjang rumah sakit yang lumayan sempit. Selang infuse ikut bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti gerak tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa diam, beruntung darah tidak mengalir masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aaaaarrggh…dimana Kaasan?"bosan menunggu Kushina yang tak kunjung datang, Naruto akhirnya lebih memilih keluar dari kamar itu, menyeret-nyeret tiang infusan menuju taman belakan rumah sakit Konoha.

Langkah Naruto sangat riang, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir merah merekahnya setiap kali pengunjung rumah sakit atau penghuni tetap melihat kearahnya. Tapi satu siluet merah cukup membuat langkahnya benar-benar terhenti dan lengkungan bibir yang asalnya ke atas langsung bengkok kebawah.

"Mati kau."bisik Naruto seraya memacu langkahnya kembali, lebih cepat dengan hentakkan yang mantap, terkesan menantang, tepat mengarah pada seorang pemuda seusianya bersurai merah maroon yang tengan melangkah berlawanan arah dengannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai bergoyang kesana kemari di permainkan angin. Sorot mata safirnya menajam memandang objek di depannya. Lima langkah lagi Naruto dan Sang pemuda akan saling berhadapan, suara geraman berupa teriakan Naruto sukses memenuhi setiap sudut gedung rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha ini.

"KAU. INI PEMBALASAN UNTUKMU."

**BUGH**

"Akh.."Gaara, pemuda yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah dari Naruto langsung mengerang kesakitan saat Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung menghantam rahangnya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, walau sedikit tapi rasanya memang cukup menyakitkan.

"Apa-apaan kau? Dasar cewe–"

"Ini untuk motorku yang rusak."

**TAKK**(jitak)

"A-aw, KAU–"

"Dan yang ini untuk kau yang telah berani-beraninya memarahiku."

**DUAKK**

Di akhiri dengan tendangan kaki jenjang Naruto yang indah pada tulang kering Gaara. "Aaaarrggkk..gadis sialan."

"Kau yang sialan. Jangan kira kemarin aku diam saja karna tidak berani padamu."Naruto menatap sinis Gaara yang saat ini berjongkok tepat di hadapan Naruto seraya mengusap-usap bekas tendangan Naruto di tulang kering betisnya.

"KAU, dasar gadis psycho."hina Gaara sambil mendongak menatap manik safir Naruto yang makin menajam memelototi jade Gaara.

**BUGH**

Satu tendangan lagi Naruto arahkan tepat ke pinggang kiri Gaara dan sukses membuat Gaara tersungkur di lantai dengan rintihan yang memilukan pendengaran para pasien dan perawat yang melihatnya.

"Dan kau adalah banci. Kau Cuma berani pada seorang wanita. Huh, dasar banci. Rasakan itu."Naruto meleletkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Gaara sebelum langkahnya benar-benar meninggalkan Gaara dalam kesengsaraan dan malunya menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang.

"Cih,sial, tunggu pembalasanku, gadis psycho."Gaara terus saja menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi darinya sambil menyeret-nyeret tiang infusan. "Cuma jatuh seperti itu saja pakai masuk rumah sakit, dasar manja. Apa lihat-lihat, hah?"bentak Gaara pada suster yang terus saja menatapnya intens, seakan Gaara adalah korban yang di temukan tergeletak tak berdaya akibat di aniyaya oleh seorang gadis manis. Eh…emang iya-kan di siksa#plakk

Sang suster yang takut karna gertakan Gaara, langsung lari meninggalkan Gaara yang mulai berdiri, membersihkan belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor karna tadi lesehan sendiri.

"Gadis sialan, hargadiriku jadi turun."Gaara jadi mencak-mencak sendiri sembari langkahnya menuntun dirinya ke satu kamar rawat VVIP di sana. Menatap sejenak pintu kamar yang akan ia masuki, Gaara membatin, 'Tenang..aku harus tenang. Jangan masuk dengan wajah kusut, Gaara.'dan akhirnya Gaara membuka pintu itu, masuk dan mulai melangkah mendekat pada kursi yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak jadi beli sarapan Kaasan, ada cewe gila yang membuat moodku buruk."Gaara duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang tunggal itu, menggenggam jemari sang pasien yang tengah tertidur lelap tanpa ragu. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang mampu ia berikan pada telapak tangan yang kian mengurus.

"Dia gadis yang menabrak mobilku kemarin. Gadis sialan, bukannya minta maaf padaku, dia malah menghajarku. Dan lagi, dia menyebutku banci. Ck, matanya juga buta, Kaasan. Masa ke tampananku tidak ia lihat sama sekali. "

Hening sejenak, dan Gaara melanjutkan, "Tapi entah mengapa hatiku menghangat saat, em..saat tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan bisa melihat mata indahnya lagi. Aaaarrgh..aku bisa gila…"

Tetap hening, tidak ada yang menyambung lagi celotehan Gaara walau seseorang itu tepat berada di hadapan Gaara. Menghelah nafas, Gaara tetap melanjutkan.

"Apa aku menyukainya, Kaasan? Kumohon, jawab aku."lirih, suara itu begitu halus tapi begitu berat ia ucapkan. Karna permohonan itu, bukan permohonan pertama yang ia utarakan untuk seseorang yang mampu membuat bendungan di matanya retak, dan membuat aliran sungai tercetak jelas di kedua pipi putuhnya.

…

…

"HAHAHAHA…uhuk,,ukh..aduh–"Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Hihihi,,,rasakan kau mata panda. Berani-beraninya sih menyalahkan aku kemarin."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, sayang."Tanya sebuah suara lembut yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Naruto. Kushina datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah jeruk di tangannya.

"Tidak Kaasan, hanya saja Naru baru selesai menghajar seseorang. Hihihi,,,Naru senang sekali~"jawab Naruto riang dan langsung menyambar satu buah jeruk yang di bawa Kushina dan memakannya dengan kelewat semangat.

"Benarkah? Apa dia babakbelur? Kalau ia, itu bagus."ujar Kushina kalem walau ucapannya terdengar sadis. Apa ia memang tak sadar kalau ucapannya sadis? Entahlah~

"Aaah…tidak Kaasan. Aku di infuse sih, kalau tidak, mungkin sudahku hajar dia sampai babakbelur."

"Sayang sekali. Lain kali saja ya."ternyata dua-duanya memang sadis.

"Hm…oya, Kaasan tidak ke kantor?"

"Iruka-san menggantikanku. Kaasan-kan ingin merawat anak Kaasan yang cantik ini."

"Terimakasih…"

"Hm..makanya cepat sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh kok."jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya yang tak menonjol sedikit pun. Kushina hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putrinya itu.

"Iya, Tsunade-san juga sudah membolehkanmu pulang."Kushina dapat melihat raut girang di wajah tan Naruto, tapi "Tapi nanti sore setelah pengecekan yang ke tiga. Hahaha…"

"Huuh~menyebalkan"

…

Terlihat di atap KHS berdiri dua orang murid laki-laki, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sang onik yang ternyata Sasuke menatap tajam lavender di depannya. Tapi bukan Neji namanya kalau ciut hanya dengan tatapan seorang Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Sekali lagi, itu masalanmu dengan Aniki, bukan denganku. Lagi pula aku tak mengenalmu" ujar Sasuke dingin. Geram juga menghadapi Hyuuga di depannya ini.

"Tapi kau adiknya bukan? Jadi sudah sepantasnya seorang adik juga ikut menanggung beban kakaknya."jawab Neji kalem. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, berpose seperti sedang menantang Sasuke.

"Cih, apa maumu?"kesal, Sasuke merasa kesal dengan semua pembicaraan yang sungguh membuatnya muak sedari tadi.

"Mauku? Banya sekali, tapi aku bisa beritahu kemauanku yang pertama. Aku menginginkan gadis pirang itu."

"…"Sasuke bungkam. Pemikirannya sungguh tidak sampai pada permintaan itu. Dan satu kesimpulannya bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Baru setelah itu, aku menginginkan Uchiha Itachi hancur."

"Hhaaah~terserah kau."menghelah nafas untuk menetralkan emosinya yang sudah ingin meledak, ingin membungkam mulut Hyuuga yang baru saja ia ketahui sebagai 'teman' anikinya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku serius Uchiha."kali ini Neji yang terlihat geram. Ia mengepalkan tanggannya karna kesal merasa pembicaraannya sejak awal di anggap remeh oleh Sasuke.

"Aku juga serius. Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan Itachi, itu terserah kau, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau camkan. Jangan sentuh Naruto seujung rambut pun"Neji sempat tertegun mendengar nada mengancam Sasuke. Ancaman itu terdengar tegas, cemburu dan terselip sedikit rasa takut, takut Dobe-nya benar-benar terebut.

Bukannya takut, Neji malah menyeringai. Seringai yang aneh, Sasuke pun sampai di buat heran olehnya. "Jadi namanya Naruto ya?"

"Kau–"Sasuke makin geram melihat Neji yang tetap kalem meski ia telah mengancamnya. 'Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya.'batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Uchiha Sasuke."tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya, Neji malah berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke menuju pintu atap. Mulai menyusun rencana untuk merebut hati Naruto dan menghancurkan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

…

…

**_TBC_**

#

#

Sekali lagi Yas minta maaf atas mogoknya fic ini. Uuhk…lama banget ya? Empat bulan kalo gak salah. Maaf banget buat yang nunggu. Dan kalo ada yang kurang puas dengan chapy 2 ini, maa~. Yas emang bukan author yang becus.

Em…ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Neji gak suka sama Itachi dan pengen buat Itachi hancur? Seneng deh kalo ada yang bisa nebak.

_balesan review buat yang gak login_

**Miss no login** : Hm..hm..NejiNaru ya? Okeh, akan Yas pertimbangin. Thanks udah RnR~

**Nyanmaru** : Sekarang udah taukan penyakit Naru apa? SasuNaru? Siip..Yas kumpulin dulu ya. Thanks udah RnR~

**anon** : Ini beneran namanya Anon? Soalnya hampir ada dua, tiga readers yang namanya anon. Nezu chan aja jadi anon,,hahaha#plakk

Okeh, anon mau pair SasuNaru? Siiplah…Yas kumpulin dulu ya. Thanks udah RnR~

**onik-suka-spirel** : Serukah fic Yas? Makasih kalo gitu. SasuNaru? Siip, di tamping. Thanks udah RnR~

**Ryuu** : Ini lanjutannya. Menarik gak? Maaf ya kalo enggak. Okeh, Yas akan buat mereka bersaing secara sehat, amin#plakk

SasuNaru, di tamping. Thanks udah RnR~

.

Okeh akhir kata

Review Please~~~


End file.
